Noche de Paz
by Holy van God
Summary: Nadie debería estar solo en navidad… . (reto navideño: El Regalo Perfecto para el foro Akatsuki Rules)


Un fic con una temática algo diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir.

-Autora en busca de su estilo-

.

.

.

Es noche buena, y se puede ver en los hogares árboles decorados con bolitas de colores y ángeles de cera, familias disfrutando de un pavo relleno y escuchando las anécdotas de los adultos, mientras los niños abren sus regalos y cantan villancicos. Al menos ese es el supuesto de esta festividad.

Sin embargo, la idea de una "linda navidad" no es universal. Hay quienes prefieren celebrar o mejor dicho, no-celebrar ese día; es lo que algunos llaman Anti-Christmas, aunque es la no-fiesta menos popular de todas, pues todos _aman _la navidad.

Pero ese no es el caso en este bar, céntrico a la ciudad mas al mismo tiempo tan alejado de sus costumbres.

- ¡Todos son unos malditos pecadores, celebrando esta fiesta pagana! -. Grita el barman, con su uniforme más desabrochado de lo normal y cabellera albina.

- ¡Estoy contigo hm! -. Dice un joven rubio levantando su copa.

- Creí que te gustaba la Navidad, después de todo siempre te han gustado los fuegos artificiales -. Comenta un pelirrojo sentado a su lado.

- Las explosiones son arte, no el espectáculo de estas personas que intentan disfrutarlo solo en esta época y después las ignoran o critican a quienes hacemos este arte hm ¡Por eso detesto la Navidad, esos incultos convierten mi arte en algo banal hm! -. Explica furioso Deidara, una vez más calmado pregunta .- ¿Qué me dice usted Danna? Pensé que no me acompañaría aquí ¿Por qué odia la Navidad hm?

- En realidad no la odio, simplemente no la festejo _nunca lo he hecho… _y no tenía nada mejor que hacer -. Responde indiferente Sasori

Deidara no preguntó más, sabía que una festividad en familia no era un concepto que manejaba su mentor, pues Sasori desde pequeño siempre estuvo solo en casa, además quedó huérfano cuando era niño; sin duda se veía indiferente, pero se preguntaba si solo era eso o si le dolía la fecha.

- ¡Así se habla chicos! -. Grita Hidan, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del artista .- Esta fiesta no es digna de festejarse; creo que alguna vez la Navidad tuvo un buen significado, pero ¡Joder! ¡Estas malditas personas lo perdieron hace mucho tiempo al centrarse en las pendejadas de su cena, trajes y regalos!

- Lo más irónico es que en este tiempo hablan de ayudar al prójimo y sin embargo los veo cargar sus bolsas de obsequios mientras muchos niños piden limosnas en las afueras de los centros comerciales -. Agrega una peliazul, que acababa de entrar al bar.

Su acompañante entró tras ella y observó su mirada melancólica un momento. Ambos fueron víctimas del egoísmo humano, para ellos la ayuda fue negada siempre, tanto así que les costó la vida de uno de sus mejores amigos… si algo sabían Konan y Pein era que este _tiempo de dar _no era más que una vil mentira.

- Sin duda la gente gasta el dinero que no tiene en cosas que no necesita -. Argumenta un hombre de edad madura desde su mesa en el rincón del bar .- Con la esperanza que esto les traiga algo de alegría o por lo menos fingir ante los demás que son felices; cuando la verdadera ganancia nos las llevamos nosotros los grandes empresarios, solo subimos los precios un precios un 50% y ponemos letreros de descuentos del 20% y los muy ilusos creen que son puras ofertas, es la mejor manera de hacer dinero cada año -. Agrega sin quitar la vista de su libro de cuentas y su calculadora.

Casi todos los allí presentes dirigieron miradas de desprecio a aquel hombre, gente así de codiciosa les hastiaba.

- ¡Entonces qué demonios hace un tipo como tu aquí! ¡La Puta Navidad debería ser tu fiesta favorita! -. Grita colérico el albino.

- Tenerlo todo atrae personas interesadas -. Kakuzu hace una breve e imperceptible media sonrisa .- seguro piensan que también yo lo soy, pero la diferencia es que soy directo ¡El dinero es lo que mueve al mundo y no lo oculto! En cambio, el resto finge que las cosas materiales no les importan pero siempre quieren, piden, exigen más y son capaces de vender su alma con tal de conseguir lo que quieren… Navidad es como Halloween, con la única diferencia que los monstruos se disfrazan de personas.

-¡Deidara-sempai! -. Se escucha desde la entraba y acto seguido un sujeto con una máscara naranja corre hacia el rubio y se sienta en medio de éste y de Sasori.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso no te gusta la Navidad hm?-. Más que pregunta de fastidio era en serio una pregunta, es decir… un chico tan alegre como Tobi, en un bar Anti-Navidad, simplemente no cuadraba.

- Tobi no quiere estar en una fiesta donde todos fingen que se llevan bien y se desean lo mejor cuando en realidad no es así -. Explica sin dejar su tono infantil, pero con un aire de tristeza.

Deidara no esperaba oír algo así de Tobi, caía en cuenta que conocía muy poco de él, pero sentía que la razón para llevar esa máscara y hacer esa voz infantil y chillona era tal vez para protegerse, para que ya no le hagan daño.

Efectivamente Tobi fue traicionado por su mejor amigo en el pasado y perdió a su mejor amiga, él siempre tuvo buenas intenciones pero así es como le pagaron… No vale la pena abrir tu corazón, si te lo devuelven así de destrozado. Entonces Tobi observa a uno de los hombres sentado en otra mesa.

- ¿Itachi sempai? ¡Qué sorpresa encontrar a un Uchiha por aquí! -. Al escuchar la palabra "Uchiha" todos voltearon a ver al hombre, que hasta ahora había intentado pasar desapercibido.

- Se supone que los Uchihas tienen un evento de caridad esta noche -. Dice Pein viendo a Itachi, se le hacía sospechoso que alguien de _esa _familia estuviera allí -. Después de todo son una de las familias más importantes del medio

- Sin mencionar que una de las más _hipócritas_ -. Agrega un hombre de traje verde, desde otra mesa.

- ¡No tienen derecho de hablar así de Itachi! -. El hombre al lado del Uchiha se levantó, fácilmente llegaba a medir dos metros de altura y se veía bastante molesto.

Debía defender a su único amigo, la única persona que no lo juzgó por su apariencia. Siempre que Kisame quería hacer una buena acción todos se alejaban por miedo a él; esto hizo que por mucho tiempo Kisame se olvidara de las personas y actuara solo por los objetivos, hasta que se encontró con Itachi.

- Siéntate Kisame -. Ordena el azabache, éste obedece sabe que Itachi siempre sabe lo que hace y confía en él. El Uchiha se dirige al resto de los presentes .- Como ya lo dijeron los Uchihas son unos hipócritas, por eso me fui _soy un traidor para ellos por no seguir sus fines egoístas_

_Un renegado… _pensaron todos. Pocas personas habían sido capaces de hacer frente a los Uchihas, sobre todo su misma gente; aquellos que lo hacían, perdían todo, pues los Uchihas son bastante influyentes; traicionar a los Uchihas era una condena de muerte en vida.

Sin embargo, esto no le importaba a Itachi. Hasta ahora toda su vida había consistido en ser el mejor, en los Uchihas es normal presumir los logros, hallar defectos en los otros y velar por sus propios intereses… sobre todo en Navidad, donde veía toda esa maldad en un solo lugar fingiendo ser amables y limpiando sus conciencias con esos eventos de caridad. Odiaba pasar navidad con personas que no le interesaban y a las que tampoco les importa él. Tan sólo unas horas atrás, Itachi había renunciado a eso y fue su propio padre quien lo expulsó. Eso no le dolía, lo único que lamentaba era que no pudo ayudar a su hermano Sasuke y que en lugar de eso, él terminó odiándolo.

El silencio reinó en el bar, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, pero al mismo tiempo comprendiendo el sentimiento de los demás. Nadie contó su pasado, después de todo no se puede hacer nada para cambiarlo; no tenían interés en comentar su futuro, al fin y al cabo no volverían a ver a esas personas y no estarían en él; ya no tenían por qué quejarse de esta fecha, sabían que un pequeño grupo de diez personas jamás podría cambiar lo que piensa y hace la gente en Navidad. Pero por alguna razón, el ambiente se sentía diferente con un aire de rebeldía, no era lo mismo el que hayan estado esa noche en sus casas al que hayan decidido estar justamente en este bar.

En ese instante se oyen gritos provenientes de afuera.

_- ¡En tres, dos, uno… Feliz Navidad! _-. Gritan las personas, ignorando lo que se habla y piensa en ese bar.

- Después de todo somos pocos los que odiamos la Navidad, pero… _sin gustarnos esta fecha terminamos recibiendo un regalo…._

Quién diría que el mejor regalo lo recibirían... _ellos_ y que no estaría bajo un arbolito de Navidad ni se podría ver. Sí, no era lo mismo estar solos esa noche, que estar en compañía de esas extrañas personas de pasados oscuros y mentes perturbadas; que sin conocerse realmente, se conocían. Todos sentían una especie de tranquilidad, sin quererlo tuvieron una noche de paz y aunque no lo demostraban se alegraron de que fuera justamente con ellos su noche de Navidad… después de todo, nadie debe estar solo en navidad.

.

.

.

Muchas gracias por leer, de alguna manera este fic expresa lo que siento en Navidad, no se ha vuelto mi fiesta favorita a lo largo de los años, pero mientras tenga en mente el verdadero sentido navideño podré tener una noche de paz, espero que ustedes también.

Disfruten de este pequeño regalo navideño y de los otros escritos que hacen mis queridas akatsukeras del foro Akatsuki Rules.

Pd. A todos los que sigan "¡Todos al Akatsuki bus!" lo subiré para año nuevo, pasa que estoy entrando a FF después de un largo tiempo y primero quiero ponerme al dìa con las lecturas que dejé pendientes, lo necesito para sonreír un poco.

Sin más, y aunque faltan unos días ¡les deseo una Feliz Navidad y un próspero Año Nuevo!


End file.
